We're Us
by Kirinenko
Summary: Makoto y Haru siempre han tenido una curiosa relación. "¡Entonces besaré a Haru-chan!" "¡N-No!" "¡Por qué!" "Porque..." Makoto se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio "H-Haru es también de la familia..." TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Akino Kasumi

ID: 2272329

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **A/N:** Makoto menciona en una entrevista que Haru es como de la familia. En High Speed! 2, Kisumi piensa que Haru y Makoto son como hermanos, pero no completamente.

"Debe de ser genial, llevarse bien con tus hermanos"

"¿No tienes hermanas mayores, Nagisa?"

"Era más como el juguete de mis hermanas que un hermano…"

"¿Tiene Haru envidia por eso ya que es hijo único?" preguntó Makoto, mirándole.

" _Tengo a Makoto"_ fue su primer pensamiento.

"No realmente" fue su respuesta, mientras se giraba.

 _¿Makoto?_ _ **¿Hermano?**_ _Eso no estaba bien. Makoto era…_

"Haru y Makoto–"

Había dicho Kisumi.

"Pensaba que los dos podrían ser hermanos, pero quizás eso no es así, huh"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Os entendéis el uno al otro a un nivel mucho más profundo, o más bien, es como si vuestros corazones estuviesen conectados–"

"Solo somos amigos de la infancia"

No podía soportar que a la gente se le pasase extrañas ideas sobre su relación. _Para él, Makoto…_

"Tachibana, Nanase… Eso es asqueroso" había remarcado un compañero de la escuela primaria cuando Haru estaba lamiendo el helado medio comido que Makoto le había ofrecido como siempre.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Makoto ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

"Eso" miró y asintió con la cabeza hacia el helado en manos de Haru, con una mirada de disgusto en la cara.

Haru simplemente se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, no era escrupuloso.

"¡Pero comparto comida con Papá y Mamá y los gemelos todo el tiempo! ¡Haru-chan es mi familia también!"

Makoto miró a Haru, esperando que Haru lo apoyase, pero Haru alejó la mirada.

"Tachibana…" arqueó una ceja "Eres raro. De todos modos, sigue siendo asqueroso"

Haru miró a Makoto. El último estaba mordiéndose el labio, contemplando. Haru se acabó el helado de un mordisco, mirando al entrometido.

"No es asunto tuyo"

Con eso, cogió la mano de Makoto y se fue.

"Makoto" le dijo cuando estuvieron solos "No te preocupes por eso"

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron ampliamente y alzó las cejas, quedando estas arqueadas "¡Hum!" asintió y sonrió.

Haru sintió su corazón latir más rápido y su rostro enrojecerse.

A pesar de que dijo eso, dejó de compartir helados con el mismo palo desde entonces, porque Makoto empezó a conseguir helados unidos para ellos desde entonces.

Haru no entendía por qué importaba cuando seguían comiendo el uno de la cuchara del otro y bebiendo de la misma pajita todo el tiempo.

"Haruka es el hermano mayor, así que asegúrate de cuidar bien de Makoto-kun, ¿de acuerdo?" le había instruido su madre, ajustando la correa de su mochila, dándole una palmadita a él y a Makoto en las cabezas. Era la primera vez que iban caminando a la escuela por su cuenta.

Haru asintió con determinación, apretando la pequeña mano de Makoto con la suya.

"Bueno, entonces Haruka-kun, ¡cuento contigo!" a Haru le gustaba la sonrisa de la madre de Makoto.

Se despidieron de sus madres y bajaron las escaleras.

Era natural que Haru cuidase de Makoto, ya que era más grande y el mayor.

Cuando Makoto estaba asustado, Haru le dejaría aferrarse al dobladillo de su camiseta. Cuando vieron la fila de gente vestida de blanco en el puerto y fue testigo del miedo en los ojos de Makoto, su primer instinto fue coger a Makoto y correr.

No se dio cuenta cuando sus papeles se habían invertido. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tenía que retorcer su cuello para mirar al una vez tímido y asustadizo chico que se escondía tras él, cuando esa pequeña mano que sostenía todos los días había crecido para hacerse más grande que la suya.

Cuando Makoto siguió llamándole "Haru-chan", empezó a sentirse pequeño. Se sentía molesto por alguna razón.

"Deja el -chan" le diría a Makoto. Pero Makoto nunca lo hacía.

Pensó que podría estar secretamente contento con ello, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría. Al igual que cualquier momento en que Makoto se escondiese tras él cuando se asustaba, le hacía sentir como si nada hubiese cambiado realmente entre ellos después de todo. Makoto todavía era su… _¿Qué?_

" _Familia"_ había dicho Makoto.

Los padres de Haru siempre habían sido "espíritus libres", según citaba Makoto. Después de haberse ido de Iwatobi, casi nunca venían a casa. Desde que su abuela había fallecido, su casa se sentía demasiado grande y vacía. No le gustaba. Pero estaba bien. Nunca estaba solo, porque Makoto siempre estaba ahí.

"¡Haru-chan es mi familia también! ¡No dejaré que estés solo!"

Makoto sostuvo ambas manos de este.

"Haru-chan debería venir a mi casa, ¡y yo siempre puedo venir aquí también!"

Haru alejó la mirada. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes. _¿Qué estaba mal en él?_

"…Te dije que dejaras el -chan"

"¡Hermano, quiero un beso de buenas noches!" Ran tiró del braos de Makoto.

"¡No es justo, yo también!" Ren tiró de su otro brazo.

"Está bien, está bien…" suspiró Makoto, quitándose las gafas.

Les dio a ambos un beso en la frente, y besaron la mejilla de Makoto, uno a cada lado.

"¡Buenas noches, hermano! ¡Buenas noches, Haru-chan!" dijeron a coro mientras corrían fuera de la habitación, Ran detrás de Ren.

Haru sonrió con cariño "Buenas noches, Ran, Ren"

Ran estaba a medio camino de salir de la habitación cuando dio media vuelta, parecía haber olvidado algo importante.

"¡Haru-chan quiero un beso de buenas noches también!" agarró el brazo de Haru esta vez, mirando a su hermano de manera expectante.

Makoto dio un ligero chillido, dejando caer el mando de la PlayStation en la cama "¡Ran! ¡Dea de hostigar a Haru!"

"¡No lo hago!" Ran se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

"Está bien" Haru se levantó del suelo, la camiseta demasiado grande de Makoto resbalando por su hombro.

Se inclina hacia Makoto, esperando.

"¿H-Haru quiere uno también?"

"¿No puedo?"

"¡Por supuesto que puedes!" respondió Makoto, quizás demasiado ansioso.

Haru agarró sus manos antes de que pudiese cubrir su rostro avergonzado, y le dio un besito en los labios.

"¡H-Haru!" exclamó Makoto, sonando escandalizado "E-Eso no…"

Haru alzó una ceja. _¿Qué esta mal?_ No era la primera vez que habían hecho eso. Makoto gimió, con el rostro y las orejas rojas.

"¡Ran quiere un beso así también! ¡Hermano!"

"¡N-No! Como familia no hacemos eso, ¿vale?"

"¡Pero lo vi en la televisión! ¡Ran va a casarse contigo, así que puedo!"

"Ran, no puedes…" suspiró Makoto impotente "Lo entenderás cuando crezcas…"

"¡Tacaño! ¡Entonces besaré a Haru-chan!"

"¡N-No!"

"¡Por qué!"

"Porque…" Makoto se detuvo, mordiendo su labio "H-Haru es familia también…"

Haru resopló. Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Makoto no le sentó bien.

"Guau, ¡se ve delicioso!" exclamó la señora Tachibana, sonando genuinamente impresionada, mientras miraba la olla de curry verde que Haru estaba haciendo.

"¿Está demasiado picante?"

La señora Tachibana negó con la cabeza "¡Está perfecto! ¡Este es el sabor exacto que le gusta a Makoto! ¡Estará tan feliz!"

"Mmm" a Haru de verdad le gustaba su sonrisa.

"¡Haru-chan es tan bueno cocinando y con las tareas del hogar! ¡Quien se case contigo tendrá mucha suerte!"

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron ampliamente. Recordaba el momento en que estaba enseñando a Makoto cómo cocinar caballa en miso.

" _Serás un buen marido cuando te cases, Haru"_

" _No estoy interesado en casarme"_ había dicho Haru.

"…Así que es eso" bajó sus ojos a la olla de curry.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Si Haru-chan fuera una chica, seguramente serías ya la esposa de Makoto!" la señora Tachibana seguramente no quería molestarle a propósito pero, aun así, hizo que Haru se sonrojase.

"Estás cuidando constantemente de Makoto, y siempre han sido tan cercanos. Seríais lo que se suele llamar amores de infancia…" suspiró, soñadoramente.

"… ¿No está bien si no soy una chica?"

"¿Eh?"

"…No es nada"

 _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Bueno, ahora lo sabe.

 _¿Hermanos?_ No del todo.

 _¿Mejores amigos de la infancia?_ Eso lo serían siempre, pero definitivamente eran más que eso ahora.

 _¿Amantes?_ Más. Más.

¿Almas gemelas?

" _Bienvenido a casa"_

 _Casa._ Makoto. Su casa. Sí, eso suena bien.

"Haru-chan…"

Haru se acomodó tanto como pudo en los fuertes brazos que lo encerraban en ese sitio. Makoto y su estúpida fuerza.

"Makoto. ¿Te desperté?"

"Mmm…" los ojos verdes parpadearon somnolientamente hacia él, junto con una sonrisa cansada "Puedo escucharte pensar, ¿sabes?"

Haru cerró sus ojos y bufó.

Sintió algo cálido y suave en su frente, y se encontró con una sonrisa tímida mientras sus ojos se abrían.

"Un beso de buenas noches" explicó Makoto.

"…Hazlo bien"

Antes de que Makoto pudiese reaccionar, se inclinó y le besó en los labios. Mío.

Se pregunta por qué sintió siquiera la necesidad de marcar algo en su relación. Son Haru y Makoto, y están unidos. Eso siempre sería seguro.


End file.
